User blog:Matteso586/Idea For an Common Enemy Episode
I just thought of something that might prompt Grojband and Trina to work together. Mysterious Enemy (Kin's laptop gets an incoming video-chat message. Grojband are in front of said laptop) Kin: Wow, a message on video-chat. I wonder who wants to speak to us? Laney: (sarcastically) Probably the groupies. (The screen then shows a teenaged girl dressed like Darth Maul, but without face paint) Mystery Girl: Sigh, Grojband. I wish to speak with you, and the one known as... Trina Riffen. (A spying Trina jumps down looking excited) Trina: A message for me? Are you fan? Mystery Girl: Yes and no. I sent this video-chat to let you prepare for the longest day of your pathetic life. Trina: Are you calling me pathetic?! Mystery Girl: Your yelling won't work on me. But time to get back on topic. So you think that everybody's wrong, do you? Trina: Well now that you mentioned it, totes. Corey: You were wrong some- Mystery Girl: Wrong you dolt! And to prove it. I have come up with three riddles. Three solutions scattered around Peaceville. And you and Grojband must solve them, or else I'll shut down the power forever. Trina: Me and "Garbageband" working together to solve riddles? As if. Mystery Girl: I thought you would say that. Which is why I have a way to persuade you into doing so. (moves camera to a tied up Nick Mallory, who is wearing a collar around his neck) Nick: Nick Mallory thinks this rope is comfy. Trina: (gasp) Nick! Mystery Girl: Persuaded enough? I thought so. Try to back down, and this hunky boy get shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity. I've also set up video cameras all over Peaceville, so I'll be watching you. Now for the 1st riddle. Go into a flaming hole, at a parking lot with a giant moving picture. Kon: So... who did you say you are? Because I was wondering if you have snacks. Mystery Girl: Lets just say I'm someone who doesn't like Trina Riffen very much. Someone she has indirectly wronged. And no snacks. Bye, bye, for now. (message shuts off) Identity Revealed (At the drive-in, Grojband and Trina find a laptop in the fire pit. A video-chat message plays) Mystery Girl: Trina Riffen. I see you managed to solve the first riddle. No surprise really, since you rely on those around you to solve problems while you sit back. Like how Grojband didn't mind all of your treachery. Corey: Look girl, Trina may have done a lot of things, but at least she's not afraid of telling anyone who she is. Laney: Smooth move Core. Trina: Hate to say this, but my stupid brother is right. I don't even know you. Mystery Girl: Oh LOL, you still didn't get it yet. Maybe this picture will jog your memory. (shows a photo of the old lady from Cloud With a Chance Of Malt Balls) Trina: Hold on. I remember that old lady. (flashback to her encounter with said old lady) Mystery Girl: That's right! I am the granddaughter of this very old lady; ANGELA! Trina: Is this because I didn't let her enter? Angela: No, its because you nearly burned her to death with that fire pit! You think you can just go around burning people's grandmothers?! Trina: That wasn't my fault! She didn't have a ticket. Kon: Odd, from that flashback, you didn't hesitate. Angela: Exactly! Since then, I've been observing you, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Meanwhile I watched as you committed wrong after wrong, got involved in scandal after scandal. And every time, Peaceville just forgave you! Your nothing but a big epic fail! And this time, you're going to pay. Now for the 2nd riddle. I am on a huge puddle under a stick. And... I'm out. (message shuts off) Category:Blog posts